


Legado

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Oneshot."...Shaka sintió que había dejado de estar solo, y saberse sorprendido en una acción de ese calibre era como si estuviera profanando la memoria de quién ya no estaba entre ellos. Aunque nadie pareciera guardarle ningún respeto. Nadie...excepto él".





	Legado

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot No Yaoi ambientado después de la Batalla de las Doce Casas, previo al capítulo Hades.
> 
> Dedicado especialmente a Zryvan, Victoria Nike y Melissia.

**## LEGADO ##**

No sabía el tiempo que hacía que estaba allí. Solo, en las sombras de ese templo que apenas recordaba que hubiera sido habitado. La armadura de Géminis se hallaba ensamblada en su forma de tótem, presidiendo el espacio principal, quizás llorando la pérdida de su dueño. Tal vez celebrando que un traidor hubiera dejado de mancillarla con su desmedida ambición.

¿Cómo saberlo? Él solamente era conocedor de lo que le pasaba por su corazón, aunque tampoco acabara de comprenderlo.

Saga había perecido de la forma más innoble que él pudiera asmilar; aún así, algo se había roto en su interior después que la verdad más oscura hubiera visto la luz.

Shaka suspiró con tristeza, manteniendo su mirada abierta sobre los contornos de la armadura que había pertenecido al hombre más poderoso del Santuario, antes y después de su escabrosa traición. Quiso tocarla, sentir su frialdad, las reminiscencias del poder de quién la había vestido alguna vez. Absorber algún recuerdo quizás, y convencerse a sí mismo que no todo lo que hubo dentro del corazón de Saga fue maldad.

No, se negaba a aceptarlo después de la confianza ciega que siempre había depositado en él...

Volvió a inspirar, profundamente, y se apartó un rubio mechón del rostro con aire distraído antes de alargar el brazo y sí, al fin tocarla...sentir sus aristas, sus contornos, delinear esas bellas formas con la yema de sus dedos. Intentando hallar algún alma en ella...Ardió en la absurda necesidad de mancillarla con sus deseos mundanos, pero no pudo.

Se detuvo. En seco.

Replegó su brazo, lo replegó sobre su cuerpo vestido con sus ropajes natales y fingió estar meditando, aprovechando que estaba sentado en posición de loto frente a la armadura de Géminis.

Porque Shaka sintió que había dejado de estar solo, y saberse sorprendido en una acción de ese calibre era como si estuviera profanando la memoria de quién ya no estaba entre ellos. Aunque nadie pareciera guardarle ningún respeto. Nadie...excepto él.

###

Mu descendía del Templo de Escorpio.

Acababa de llevar a Milo una pieza de su armadura que había quedado mellada en la batalla de las Doce Casas. Había sido poca cosa y repararla no le había supuesto mucho esfuerzo, razón por la que decidió subírsela él mismo, aprovechando para tomar el aire y clarificarse la mente.

El joven Caballero de Aries necesitaba conseguir que sus compañeros dejaran de observarle de refilón, reprochándole con sus sesgadas miradas que no hubiera estado a su lado durante tantos años. Esa carga le pesaba en los hombros, por mucho que internamente se repitiera que había actuado guiado por las razones de su corazón.

Una vez alcanzó el Templo de Géminis no pidió permiso para cruzarlo. No anunció su llegada ni su paso porque consideraba una estupidez hacerlo en una casa que, desde sus tempranos recuerdos, casi siempre había estado abandonada.

Lo que los pasos de Mu no habían previsto era encontrarse con la figura del Caballero de Virgo sentada frente a la huérfana armadura de Géminis, como si a su manera le estuviera rindiendo un homenaje íntimo y privado.

Seguramente incomprendido por el resto de compañeros que aún seguían vivos.

Quiso pasar desapercibido, sin ser notado ni visto. No deseaba molestar a Virgo a pesar que Shaka se percataría de su caminar sobre esas baldosas, y aunque ambos supieran de la presencia del otro, era mejor así. Que cada uno de ellos asimilara esa extraña situación como buenamente les permitiera el alma y la consciencia.

Mu andó cauteloso, evitando hacer más ruido del necesario. Olvidándose de llegar al Templo de Aries utilizando unos poderes que en ese momento le sobraban en sus ansias de sentirse, simple y llanamente, humano.

Casi lo había logrado. Ya avistaba la luz del exteriror adentrándose en el templo, indicándole que la salida delantera estaba cerca, pero fue entonces cuando la voz de Shaka le detuvo los pasos y lo ancló ahí, a escasos metros de su estática figura sentada frente a la resplandeciente Géminis.

\- Tú que reparas armaduras...¿sientes sus almas al hacerlo? - Inquirió sin rodeos ni preliminares, sabiendo perfectamente con quién estaba hablando sin necesidad de posar sus ojos sobre él.

Mu quedó atónito ante esa pregunta, directa y clara.

\- No, Shaka...- Respondió con voz queda.- Yo no tengo este don. Mi maestro Shion sí que podía...- prosiguió, virando su mirada hasta dar con la espalda de Shaka. - Kiki también lo tiene, si se centra alguna vez en desarrollarlo como se debe...¿Por qué te interesas por ello ahora?

Shaka se encogió de hombros en un gesto inconsciente.- Me preguntaba si la armadura de Géminis está en paz con su alma...Si todas las nuestras lo están, o reniegan de nosotros...

\- Quién portaba a Géminis asesinó a mi maestro. No hace falta tener el don de leer su alma para saber que tal acción sólo puede forjar recuerdos de repugnancia.

La voz de Mu sonó fría, dolorida por el paso de esas palabras.

Virgo suspiró resignado. Había intuído que la respuesta de Mu no sería ni amable ni objetiva. Pero...¿eran acaso sus sentimentos respecto a esa armadura objetivos?. No, claro que no lo eran...Nunca lo habían sido.

Con calma deshizo su posición de loto y con movimientos gráciles se alzó del suelo, cerrando su mano derecha en un puño para privarse la necesidad de acariciar ese oro en busca de las respuestas objetivas que Mu no podía, o no quería, ofrecerle. Deslizó sus azules ojos por todos los destellos dorados que seguían emitiendo luz pese a estar envueltos en penumbras, y se atusó las telas de su túnica antes de darse media vuelta y acortar la distancia que le separaba de Aries.

\- Debe ser un don terrible el que otorga el poder de leer las memorias de nuestras armaduras - dijo Shaka, buscando la mirada de Mu, y tal vez algo de compañía en el que de infantes había sido su primer y único amigo.

\- Apuesto que sí, pero mi maestro no tuvo la oportunidad de contármelo.- La réplica surgió de sus labios con un deje de amargura que reflejaba la dificultad que aún entonces sentía Mu para otorgar perdón.- Y Kiki es demasiado joven aún para experimentarlo en toda su crudeza. Las memorias de los guerreros están siempre teñidas de sangre. De cobardías y recelos. Y de traiciones...

Mu reanudó sus pasos, y para su sorpresa, el Caballero de Virgo se sumó a su caminar, hasta que ambos alcanzaron la salida de Géminis, acompañádonse de un silencio que no se rompió hasta que la luz del día bañó sus rostros.

\- ¿No crees que también pueden transmitir sus buenos recuerdos, sus bondadosas acciones...las valentías vividas? - Shaka no sabía si lo preguntaba directamente a Mu o si esas intrigas disfrazadas de reflexión eran exclusivamente para él.

\- Somos nosotros los responsables de ofrecerles nobles memorias o despreciables recuerdos. Al fin y al cabo, las almas de las armaduras sufren las consecuencias de nuestras acciones.- Razonó Mu para ambos, mirando hacia el horizonte, ubicando su casa dos templos más abajo.- ¿Te preocupa que nuestros sucesores no estén orgullosos de nosotros? - Preguntó, ladeando el rostro lo suficiente para avistar el perfil de Shaka de refilón.

\- Me preocupa no estarlo yo mismo el día en que la deje en herencia.- Confesó Shaka con seriedad, devolviendo la mirada a Mu.- He luchado contra un guerrero noble, el cual poseía una verdad que mi obcecación se negaba a ver. No fui imparcial. Me dejé arrastrar por mis convicciones sin escuchar la voz de los demás. Incluso despreciándola...

\- Inevitablemente todos hemos cometido errores. No eres el único que se reprocha decisiones.

\- Cierto...

Shaka suspiró y se encogió de hombros en un gesto que le ofreció un aspecto un poco infantil. Mu tenía razón. En sus manos y acciones estaba dejar un tipo de legado u otro.

O la inevitable mezcla de ambos.

\- Te propongo algo...- Dijo Virgo, achicando su mirada por el molestar de la luz del sol, girándose hasta avistar el rostro de Mu.- De ahora en adelante, lo que nos quede por vivir...hagamos que no sólo conozca sangre. Hagamos que también haya sonrisas. Buenos y plácidos momentos. Forjemos las memorias que nos apetezca para nuestros sucesores...Dejémosles algo más que sangre, cobardías, recelos y traiciones.

Mu asintió y bajó la vista, esbozando una tímida y triste sonrisa. Reflexionando sobre la propuesta de Shaka.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo finalmente.- ¿Y cómo deseas empezar? - Preguntó, picado por la curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué te parece con ejercer el perdón? - Shaka lo decía en serio, y así lo transmitía la transparencia de su mirada.- A Saga por dejarse vencer por el lado oscuro de la ambición, a ti por decidir crecer en Jamir, a mí por no aceptar que no existe sólo una verdad, aunque todos decidamos confiar en la nuestra...Perdonémonos por ser como somos, Mu. Todos nosotros. Guerreros, pero también humanos, y como humanos nos equivocamos.

\- Me parece bien, Shaka...- Mu buscó su mirada y aguardó hasta que los ojos de Shaka le correspondieron.- Pero creo que lo más importante no es lo que grabemos en las memorias del oro que nos viste, y que inevitablemente legaremos. Para mí, lo más importante es el recuerdo que imprimimos en las personas que apreciamos. Las que tenemos al lado. Y estar satisfecho con los recuerdos que de nosotros puedan quedar.

El Caballero de Aries no añadió nada más. Sencillamente ofreció otra triste sonrisa a su camarada y amigo y continuó con su camino hacia el templo que custodiaba. Con pasos calmados y porte humilde. Con el aura serena y la conciencia algo menos pesada.

Shaka le observó bajar la gran escalinata que unía todos los templos, sumiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

En sus recuerdos.

Y en los que Saga había dejado en él.


End file.
